


Hand Lotion

by penombrelilas (crookedspoon)



Series: 100 Shall Be the Number [36]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-27
Updated: 2008-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/penombrelilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><del>Fun</del> Bickering after dish-washing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand Lotion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lyuna (DivineSquishy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineSquishy/gifts).



> Written in 2008 for the prompts "hand lotion" by lyuna and #08 "Touch" at slashthedrabble.

"It's too much."

"Stop complaining! I shouldn't have given you any if all you can do is grouch. Rub it into your hair for all I c—ah! What the – hell are you doing, you blockhead?"

"You said to rub it in. That's what I'm doing."

Although Doumeki was a major asshole, he had creative ideas how to put excess hand lotion to good use. Watanuki would rather swallow his own tongue than admit that he wouldn't mind washing up with that arrogant jerk if the other's hands ended up in his pants at least four times out of five.


End file.
